


Muse

by sweetbaby_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbaby_1D/pseuds/sweetbaby_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can't get the notes right while recording their new song so Liam helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muse

"Fucking hell, Louis! You need to get your shit together! You and Liam have been working on this together for a week now. Today is the last day that you two have to be in the studio before the song is due. And I have yet to get Niall in here to do his revisions! So you either fucking do it right, or we just go with the least shitty take you've done! Not that there's many of those. Understand?" The recording manager was livid as he yelled at Louis, again. Liam and Louis were recording harmonies for a new single they had coming out in a few days and Louis couldn't get his pitch right. Sometimes he'd be too high, others to low, and the few times it was right he'd mess up on the words or sneeze, anything to mess it up really.

 

Louis already felt bad enough for not getting it right without being yelled at. It drove him crazy every time he’d do something wrong and all of the boys could see what it was doing to their friend. The cheeky, confident, loud Louis everyone loved had been replaced by a more quiet, reserved, and shy one. No matter how many times the boys told him that it was okay and everything was fine, Louis refused to believe them, telling himself that they were only saying that but deep down hated him for it. It was getting hard for the boys to see Louis like this. Especially Liam, who’d had enough and decided to give the recording manager a piece of his mind.

 

“Look! I’m sick and tired of you doing this to him. Louis is an amazing singer, even the best mess up sometimes! So get off of his ass and leave him the fuck alone cause all you’re doing is ruining his confidence and shit and I don’t like it! He is absolutely perfect in everything he does, inside and out and he doesn’t deserve your bullshit. Just because you’re pissed for whatever reason, doesn’t mean you can take it out on Louis! So don’t yell at him anymore, ever. Understand?” Liam yelled in the mans face.

 

“Y-Yes sir!” The man looked like he was afraid for his life, like he should be. Everyone in the studio stared at Liam wide eyed, especially Louis. Liam never got this mad and while all it did was scare everyone else, it turned Louis on more than he’d ever admit to anyone. Seeing Liam red faced, eyes dark with anger, with veins popping out of his neck and arms when he clenched his fists, was sending crazy thoughts through Louis head. Thoughts of Liam, angry and bent on revenge for whatever wrong done to him, doing very rough, very dirty things to him through the night. But Louis could do nothing more than stare. Because Liam was in a relationship, with a girl. So Louis had no chance in hell.

 

“Good. Now, Louis and I are gonna go out for a while so he can relax. When we get back in about two hours, we’ll continue this. I suggest you take this time to calm yourself before you do something you’ll regret.” Liam said, grabbing Louis hand and pulling him out the door and to the black SUV Liam’d driven them to the studio in.

 

Louis sat in the passenger seat, looking into his lap and twiddling his thumbs, not paying attention and trying to build up the courage to interrupt the silence. Finally he spoke, “Li, thanks for that. But you didn’t have to. He’s right, I keep fucking up and if it wasn’t for me, we’d all be done right now but I keep getting it wrong and putting us even further behind schedule. I’m sorry.” His voice was soft and scared, barely above a whisper.

 

“Lou, stop. Like I said, it’s fine. You are allowed to mess up sometimes. He had no right treating you that way and I was fed up with it. So I did what anyone would. Now, do you wanna go eat or do something a little more… fun?” Liam smirked, putting his hand on Louis thigh.

 

Louis eyes bugged because this was Liam. And Liam James Payne did not flirt. Especially not with boys, band member or not. “W-What do you mean more fun, Liam?” He choked out.

 

“Oh c’mon, Lou. You’re smart. I see the way you look at me when we sing those love songs, especially the one we’re recording now. And I hoped that you’d notice how I look at you, too. But I guess not. Tell me, Louis, what do you think I mean by fun?” Liam gave Louis thigh a squeeze and shot him a wink.

 

Louis was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t even realize that they’d pulled up in front of the house they all shared until Liam opened the passenger door and grabbed his hand, helping him out of the truck. When Louis looked around he noticed that the other SUV was gone, meaning the other boys most likely weren’t here and it would just be him and Liam for who knows how long.

 

Liam kept his grasp on Louis hand as he unlocked and opened the door. He tugged the smaller boy inside and closed the door, crowding him against the wall next to the entrance.

 

“Li-Liam. What are you doing?” Louis rushed out, breath leaving him in quick gasps.

 

“Don’t act coy with me. Louis. I know this is what you want. I want it, too. So why not make us both happy and do it, yeah?” He said before pushing his lips onto Louis, not giving him time to talk back.

 

Louis immediatly melted into the kiss, his body drooping between the wall and Liams more muscular frame. Liam bent down and wrapped his arms around Louis waist, pulling them closer until their cheste were pressed together with nothing more than their clothes seperasting them.

 

“Mine or yours?” Liam said, barely pulling back.

 

“Mines. Bed’s bigger. More comfortable.” Louis said, grabbing Liams hand and running to his room, pushing Liam against the door as soon as it was closed and sucking on his jawline.

 

“Mhm. What happened to shy Louis? Now you’re like, a horny monster. It’s fucking hot.”

 

“Shut up and help me take off your clothes.” Louis muttered, unbuttoning Liams shirt while he undid his pants. When Liam was left in nothing but his boxers, they did the same to Louis, both boys tumbling onto the bed. Their scarcely clothed cocks rubbed against each other and they both let out quiet moans.

 

“Lay down and take off your boxers, Lou. I wanna see everything.”

 

Louis laid his head into the pillow and lifted his ass off of the bed to pull off his underwear.

 

“You look so nice, Louis. I can’t beleive I’ve waited so long for-”

 

“Liam! All this soft shit can wait, get on with it. We can go slow next time, right now, I need you to fuck me. Don’t stretch me, just lube up and get going.” Louis said impatiently.

 

“But I don’t wanna hurt-”

 

“Now Liam! Unless you want me to fucking explode. Do it now!” Louis yelled.

 

Liam couldn’t say no, so instead he pulled off his boxers, grabbed the lube off of the nightstand, and slicked up his cock. “Get on your hands and knees.”

 

Louis did what Liam said, impatiently pushing his ass back to touch Liams groin. He gasped at the mix of pain and plesure when Liam grabbed his hips and quickly pushed into him.

 

“I’m sorry, Louis.” Liam said, noticing Louis wince and tense up.

 

“No. Good. Just big. So fucking big. Gimme time.” Louis said, voice breathless and raspy.

 

Liam waited for Louis to give him the okay before thrusting into him, seeking the little bundle of nerves that’d make Louis moan like a top notch porn star. Finally, finally, he found it and it was the most satisfying sound he’d ever heard, Louis breath hitching and getting loud when it recovered.

 

“Fuck Liam. Again.” Louis croaked.

 

Liam snapped his hips forward again, immediatly hitting Louis prostate dead on, making the older boy yelp.

 

“Louis. Ugh…. Tight. So good.” Liam was now thrusting fast into Louis, jabbing violently at his prostate every time. Louis was starting to see stars and flashes of white, but said nothing. He loved the feeling of Liam pounding into him over and over and over again. Not even the pain of Liams nails digging into his hips was enough to get him to say anything to stop him.

 

“Gonna come, Li. Fuck keep doing it. Gonna come so hard.”

 

Liam flipped Louis onto his back, never pulling out. “Come for me. I wanna watch you come. Do it, Lou.”

 

Louis closed his eyes closed and let his mouth fall open, voice cracking as he got louder and louder, moaning Liams name.

 

Louis tightened around Liam, nearly pushing him over the edge. “Wanna come on your face, Louis, please?”

 

“Yeah. On my face. Wanna taste it.” Louis said, sticking his tounge out when Liam pulled out and positioned himself over Louis face and wanking himself.

 

“Ahhhhh… I’m gonna-” Liam said, getting cut off as the air rushed out of his lungs and he came. Most of the hot, white liquid landed in various spots on Louis cheeks, some landing in his mouth. Louis felt the bed shake when Liam collapsed beside him and turned to look into his eyes, swallowing every bit of the cum that landed in his mouth and scooping most of it from hid face into his mouth, swallowing again.

 

“Fuck Louis. That was fucking amazing.” Liam whispered.

 

“Yeah. You too. Now we need to go finish up. I think it may be alot better this time. C’mon, the faster we get there and done, the faster we can come back and do it again.”

 

Both boys jumped up at the thought of a round two. They pulled on their clothes and ran out to the car.

 

XXX

 

“Amazing guys! Louis, I don’t know what Liam did, but that was perfect. Liam, you too! What got into you, Louis?” The recording manager asked when they’d finished singing. Everything was perfect this time.

“Just got a little boost.” Louis laughed, looking at Liam.


End file.
